


Panacea

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bisexual Tom, Closeted Character, Comfort Food, Deus Ex Machina, Light crack, M/M, Mostly Gen, Sex Toys, Surprise Ending, Trans Ria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: La solución a tus carencias no toca a tu puerta y viene por ti… excepto cuando toca a tu puerta y viene por ti. Y ya aprendería Tom de esas incoherencias a su manera.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

**Panacea**

 

A escondidas de Bill, porque hasta entre gemelos debe haber secretos, es que Tom de vez en cuando (no más de un par de veces al año, y eso como mucho) se disculpa de asistir a algún evento que requiera de su presencia, sea éste un ensayo de la banda, una entrega de premios, una pasarela de moda, el cumpleaños de un amigo, una reunión familiar, el _after party_ de otro músico, algún tipo de inauguración, y hasta la ocasional entrevista, y se queda en casa o en el estudio pretextando que “va a trabajar en el disco”, dicho con tanta certeza y convicción que es imposible pensar que no sea cierto.

La realidad es que durante ese periodo de tiempo robado a base de una mentira (a la vez que simple, eficaz), Tom hace de todo menos trabajar.

O corrección: Hace todo aquello que le viene en gana, y que con el transcurso de los años se ha ido modificando, precisando y refinando, hasta convertirse en la rutina que mantiene en la actualidad. No siempre ha sido el ritual que es en el hoy por hoy, pero sí es uno en el que Tom ha trabajado desde la infancia y en el que se ha convertido en todo un experto.

Cuando tenían ocho años y se les invitaba a alguna fiesta de cumpleaños en la que se incluiría pastel, juegos, y un payaso, “trabajar en el disco” era más bien “quedarse a terminar la tarea de matemáticas” (la materia más odiada de Tom), y observar cuando Bill y su madre salían de casa y se subían al automóvil mientras él verificaba desde un resquicio en la ventana de su dormitorio en el segundo piso que el coche se perdiera en tránsito de la calle. Luego esperaba agónicos cinco minutos antes de dirigirse a la cocina, y ahí comer cereal directo de la caja sin tener que escuchar a su madre reñirle sin parar por ello. Si el tiempo le era propicio, también le robaría un par de cucharadas al helado que se encontraba escondido en lo más recóndito del congelador, y si la tentación era mayor que nunca, entonces también sus planes también incluían revisar en la parte trasera del armario de su madre y robarle un caramelo de chocolate relleno de licor de los que ella escondía ahí. Aquella conjunción de alimentos prohibidos y romper tabúes, de hacer precisamente lo que le estaba vedado en condiciones normales, era la que más feliz lo hacía.

A los trece años aquella rutina de comer alimentos azucarados se trastocó por una de corte menos infantil y más del tipo adolescente. En concreto, Tom se volvió un adicto a hacer planes para que Bill y él pasaran la noche de los viernes o sábados en casa de Andreas viendo películas de terror, pero una vez al mes se disculpaba alegando “un terrible dolor de estómago” que invariablemente lo mantenía en cama, pero para el cual no pedía a Bill que permaneciera a su lado. Si bien en un inicio su gemelo insistió en quedarse a hacerle compañía y evitarle así el aburrimiento, al cabo de varias repeticiones acabó por comprender que más que apreciar sus esfuerzos estos fastidiaban a Tom, así que se marchaba a casa de Andreas con el ceño fruncido y la tripa hecha nudos, sin saber que en su habitación Tom se preparaba para las siguientes horas cerrando su puerta con el pasador y colocando una toalla en lo bajo para que ningún sonido saliera de ahí. Adolescente a fin de cuentas, y reciente descubridor de las maravillas que la masturbación le podía ofrecer, se tocaba hasta la madrugada y gimiendo contra su almohada alcanzaba el orgasmo cuando el placer era demasiado. En su opinión, pasando una mejor noche que reunirse con su gemelo y mejor amigo para ver aburridas películas de terror, por mucho que en un inicio esos maratones fueran su idea.

Con dieciocho años encima, lo que motiva a Tom para quedarse a solas no es muy diferente de lo que su versión de cinco años atrás hacía, pero la diferencia estriba en la clase de sabor que busca y en los medios por los cuales logra satisfacerse. En concreto, lo increíble que es ser mayor de edad y contar con una tarjeta de crédito que le permita hacer compras por internet que en su vida diaria jamás tendría el valor de llevar a cabo. Y vaya que Tom ha sabido sacar provecho de ese trozo de plástico que lleva su nombre impreso a relieve, puesto que es en varias ciudades a las que arriban durante la gira en las que en el mostrador ya lo reciben con un anodino paquete envuelto en papel de embalaje de común color café. De su contenido hay especulaciones; Gustav masculla que seguro son más gorras para su creciente colección que no parece tener fin, mientras que Georg no deja de bromear que seguro es una muñeca inflable para paliar su soledad y que no tardarán en escuchar los rechinidos a través de la pared, y en cambio Bill pregunta sin parar si se trata de algo que puedan compartir los dos, a lo que siempre recibe la invariable respuesta de “¡No!”, con tal rotundidad que en lugar de desviar la atención Tom sólo consiguió atraerla más. Como después el contenido de la caja queda como un misterio sin resolver hasta la próxima ocasión en que la escena se repita, acaba por convertirse en una más de las peculiaridades que Tom encierra sobre su persona, y mejor así, porque para éste antes muerto que confesar que el remitente al que le hace compras por lo menos cuatro o cinco veces al año es una sex-shop situada en el mero centro de Ámsterdam, y que sus pedidos no son de muñecas inflables como Georg llegó a suponer, sino de consoladores y vibradores anales, cada uno más grande o con mayor potencia que el anterior, y diseñados especialmente para aquellos pertenecientes al sexo masculino, y por ende de su región conocida como próstata. Y ya que de momento es preferible la amputación de un miembro que confesar que quizá puede que sea bisexual, Tom busca esos tiempos de soledad igual que un caminante en el desierto el agua, y los justifica alegando “cansancio post-concierto”, que a oídos de terceros, suena de lo más plausible.

De veintitrés y con una novia que antes de las cirugías faciales y corporales solía ser varón igual que él, Tom se ha graduado ocupar sus ratos a solas masturbándose con porno gay mientras se penetra con un consolador de dos pulgadas de ancho, a untarse el rostro con una mascarilla exfoliante de aceite de coco y azúcar mascabada en aquellas áreas que su barba no cubra y disfrutar de alguna comedia romántica ligera de esas que le chiflan a Bill y que él afirma odiar, pero que en secreto ve de inicio a final con genuino interés. No es que su amor por explorar su cuerpo haya desaparecido, sino que en cambio ha pasado de la esfera privada a la pública… o algo así, puesto que de entre sus conocidos más cercanos sólo Bill y sus padres saben el verdadero sexo de Ria, quien de la cintura para arriba es un excelente ejemplar de mujer con sus pechos copa D perfectos por gracia de un excelente cirujano en LA, pero de ombligo para abajo tiene justo lo que Tom requiere para quedar satisfecho, y vaya que _muy_ satisfecho.... En opinión del mayor de los gemelos, “es lo mejor de dos mundos”, y el poder mantenerlo en secreto de las fans y el resto de sus conocidos es lo que lo hace mejor, por lo que saciada la necesidad que lo ha motivado en la última década es que retoma aquella otra que en la infancia lo sedujo, y cambió el sexo por comida una vez más. Ello contribuye a que sus ratos libres de ocio en los que supuestamente la excusa del momento es “practicar ritmos nuevos en la guitarra para el próximo disco” en su lugar se dé un atracón con pizza, helado de pistache, y lo aderece con alguna rutina de belleza impropia de un hombre con vello facial como el suyo, pero que en su retorcida ideología, no cuenta mientras sea a puertas y ventanas cerradas. Una excusa de lo más patética, pero una sobre la cual Tom rige sus momentos robados a la fama y los justifica como prioritarios.

En el último año, ya con veintisiete de edad y un divorcio a cuestas que se pronostica como terrible para su moral y su cuenta del banco, Tom se encuentra en un periodo de cambio en donde sus tres facetas convergen en una sola, y su rutina incluye masturbarse usando su juguete más grande y caro mientras que picotea de un plato de nachos a un lado, comer helado directo del bote con el cabello dentro de una gorra plástica y esperando a que los quince minutos de su tratamiento capilar transcurran, y examinar cada poro de su rostro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo en busca de imperfecciones pero a la vez terminando en cada ocasión con un inesperado orgasmo que invariablemente acababa por manchar la superficie reflectante y le obligaba a limpiarlo lo antes posible para no dejar rastro. Esos ratos que antes le representaban la cúspide liberadora de varios meses de tensión continua, poco a poco se han ido convirtiendo y trasformando en sus horas de vergüenza y humillación personal, en donde dar rienda suelta a sus deseos le deja con una culpa residual de la que cada vez más le cuesta deshacerse…

Ello lo lleva a reducir sus ausencias al mínimo y a plantar cara en una serie de apariciones públicas a donde Bill lo arrastra durante su estancia en Alemania a lo largo de aquel enero y febrero previos de que su próximo disco (el “Dream Machine” que él sugirió titular de broma por un vibrador suyo con estimulación prostática incluida y que después ya no hubo manera de cambiar o de retractar sus palabras) salga al mercado.

Quizá es por ello que Tom, al verse entre la espada y la pared, toma una vez más la salida fácil, y eludiendo asistir a un desfile de modas en Berlín se queda trabajando en los últimos toques del disco antes de que la semana entrante tengan que presentarlo ante la disquera para recibir la aprobación final. Bill insiste en que eso puede esperar, que prefiere llevarlo como su +1 de la invitación y así tener con quién charlar durante la noche, que le encantaría su presencia con él, pero no lo hace demasiado, puesto que su acompañante principal es Natalie, y al final acaba por ceder, dejando a Tom en casa y sin sospecharse que los planes de éste no incluyen ni por asomo acercarse a la mezcladora de sonidos o abrir los audios que en los últimos seis meses se han convertido en una parte más de sus almas.

Desnudándose para disfrutar por completo de la experiencia, Tom se viste con una bata de seda que compró también por internet de una renombradísima tienda de lencería masculina, y untándose el rostro de una exclusiva mascarilla que cuesta casi 50€ la onza, pasó a recostarse en el sillón reclinable que ya venía con el piso que rentaron, y control remoto en una mano y una botella de cerveza en la otra, se dedicó a ver The Notebook por lo que ya sería la vigésima tercera vez en su vida. Riendo entre dientes ante la idea de que las fans creyeran que era Bill y no él el dueño de aquel DVD, Tom levantó un poco su botella y brindó por la inocencia de todas aquellas chicas que lo consideraban el epítome de masculinidad, virilidad y hombría, cuando en realidad lo único que habría de hacer culminar su noche sería el colocarse de cuatro patas y recibir las embestidas de Ria… Eso si Ria no hubiera pasado una última vez por el quirófano para deshacerse de lo único que aseguraba su estancia en la vida de Tom.

—Zorra egoísta —masculló Tom, que para entonces ya iba en su tercera botella y se sentía cada vez más solo e inconsolable por la pérdida, no de su flamante mujercita con la había durado más de un lustro de noviazgo pero menos de un año casados, sino de aquel pene de caballo que ella había llevado entre las piernas todavía hasta el año pasado y que ya no existía más como él lo había conocido.

Casi tan inconsolable como se encontraba Tom estaba la erección entre sus piernas, que cada tanto él acariciaba, pero que sin falta soltaba al cabo de unos segundos por temor de empezar a masturbarse como un adolescente y no saber cuándo terminar.

A punto estaba de volver a rebuscar entre los pliegues de la tela cuando tres sonoros golpes en su puerta le hicieron soltar la botella contra el piso y con ello una maldición entre dientes por el desastre que se formó sobre la alfombra que lo recubría.

—Al diablo con la alfombra —gruñó Tom, que tambaleante se dirigió a la puerta sin tomar en cuenta que su estado y apariencia no era el óptimo para recibir visitas, mucho menos visitas de las que desconocía identidad, procedencia o intenciones, pero ignorando lo que su consciencia le habría prevenido de no estar abotargada por el alcohol, Tom retiró los pasaderos y giró la perilla para encontrarse frente a frente con quien menos se esperaba.

Parpadeando un par de veces para aclarar su visión, Tom apenas si dio crédito al rostro sonriente que le contempló primero con extrañeza y luego casi con ternura.

—¿Tom? ¿Tom Kaulitz? ¿En verdad eres tú? —Preguntó Bushido, que por toda reacción extendió una mano para tocarle el menjurje de color verdoso que llevaba en el rostro y corroborar que debajo de esa pasta se encontraba el mismo crío que él había conocido como tal años atrás y que a juzgar por los centímetros que le sacaba de ventaja en altura ahora se había convertido en todo un hombre—. Joder, podría no haberte reconocido…

Tom se le impidió de un manotazo, pero en cambio no le cerró la puerta en las narices como la cordura le habría pedido que hiciera en un caso similar.

—¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? —Cuestionó como único pensamiento coherente, pero al instante recordó que desde días atrás Bill se había quejado por una serie de mensajes obscenos que continuaban recibiendo un día sí y otro también por parte de un remitente que aseguraba “ser un amigo de tiempo atrás” y que “tenían un asunto pendiente e impostergable” pero sin entrar en más detalles.

Ahora de pronto con Bushido ante su puerta, Tom obtuvo la última pieza del rompecabezas y el misterio pasó a convertirse en una broma de mal gusto.

—Bah, Bill no se encuentra en casa —dijo Tom, que amenazó con dar por terminada aquella reunión y cerrar la puerta, pero Bushido se lo impidió colocando su pie de por medio entre el dintel y la madera.

—Ya… Lo deduje por sus últimas actualizaciones —respondió éste, y para clarificar sus palabras le enseñó a Tom la pantalla de su teléfono, en donde se veía abierta la cuenta de Instagram del menor de los gemelos, y ahí la notificación de que diez minutos atrás éste había subido un video de las modelos del evento al que había asistido cruzando la pasarela como percheros de huesos—. Pero tuve un presentimiento de que si venía aquí, de todos modos obtendría lo que buscaba.

Y sin darle tiempo a Tom de reaccionar, Bushido se acercó a él, y haciendo caso omiso de la mascarilla que el mayor de los gemelos llevaba puesta, le sujetó el rostro con una mano y unió sus bocas en un remedo de beso que fue todo saliva y entrechocar de dientes, pero no por ello exento de excitación.

Al separarse, Tom apenas si alcanzó a sostenerse, porque las piernas se le habían convertido en gelatina.

—¡¿P-P-Pero que tú no estás casado?! —Trastabilló dándole forma a sus ideas.

—Igual que tú.

—Pero yo me estoy divorciando, y… ¡Y tú tienes una hija!

—¿Ajá? —Ignorando el que Tom se hubiera retirado un paso hacia atrás, Bushido le siguió, y en el proceso cerró la puerta tras de sí—. Los rumores corren rápido, Tom… Y cuentan que tú y tu querido Sammy Deluxe cojean de la misma pata…

Rompiendo a sudar porque comprendía a la perfección a qué se refería Bushido, Tom maldijo a Ria y a su bocota, porque no en balde ella y Sammy habían estado juntos en términos más que amistosos algunos años atrás, y no era descabellado suponer que su secreto hubiera salido a la luz por la única fuente que no tenía nada que perder en el proceso, y a quien de paso no le caerían mal unos cuantos miles de euros en su cuenta de banco. Después de todo, había sido Sammy quien le pagara a Ria su primer implante de pechos, y quien de paso le diera el mismo uso como novia que después Tom le había dado antes de la cirugía final como esposa…

Con un terror que poco a poco lo paralizó, Tom vio correr su vida ante sus ojos y el final de su carrera a manos de los medios que lo destrozarían por sus preferencias, pero los labios de Bushido rozando nuevamente los suyos le aclararon el panorama.

—No vine a joderte la existencia si es lo que temes —le susurró el rapero contra el labio inferior húmedo y turgente—, sino a _joderte_ a ti… Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. ¿Qué dices, Tom, aceptas o no?

Y víctima de un Deus Ex Machina del que ni por asomo habría sospechado, Tom asintió.

Sin un atisbo de duda, aceptaba.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
